Helmaroc King (The Wind Waker)
The Helmaroc King, also known as the Monstrous Helmaroc King, is a character from the The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. He is depicted as an exceptionally large Kargaroc. He wears a hard steel mask which can be destroyed using the Skull Hammer. He serves Ganondorf in a Forsaken Fortress. The name of the Helmaroc King is most likely derived from Roc, a giant bird of Persian mythology. Story The Helmaroc King is seen for the first time above Outset Island, being shot out of the sky by pirates while trying to kidnap Tetra. He drops Tetra in the Forest of Fairies and later captures Link's sister, Aryll, by mistake. It is later discovered that the Helmaroc King was bringing young, pointy-eared girls to Ganondorf in an effort to find Princess Zelda. When Link travels to the Forsaken Fortress to save his sister, the Helmaroc King throws him into the sea at Ganondorf's request. Much later in the game Link returns to the Fortress to attempt to save Aryll once again. The Helmaroc King attacks and is finally defeated in the top tower of the Fortress. Battle thumb|300px|left|Battle with the Helmaroc King In the first phase of the battle, Link must climb the stairs that spiral upwards to the top of the tower while avoiding Bokoblins and the Helmaroc King's forceful pecking attacks. Every time the Helmaroc King strikes, he breaks the stairs in the immediate area, forcing Link to press onward. Should Link fall through one of the holes the Helmaroc King made, he can use the Grappling Hook to swing to the other side. Once Link reaches the top of the stairs, the Helmaroc King attempts to block Link's way. Link must then smash the king's head with the Skull Hammer, allowing him to proceed to the top of the tower. Once at the top, the floor begins to shut itself, and the Helmaroc King reappears just before it completely closes. He now attacks using forceful winds to drive Link into spikes and by using a very powerful peck. However, when he misses his peck, his beak is stuck in the ground for some time. The Helmaroc King will also quickly fly by Link and rake his talons across the ground, an attack which can be dodged by running out of the way, or by standing in between his talons as he passes by. Humorously, while flying around in-between attacks, the Helmaroc King will occasionally slam head first into the side pirate ship. At this moment, Link uses the Skull Hammer to smash his mask. After smashing it four times, it breaks, revealing an almost rooster-like comb, which is his weak point. The fight continues in the same way, except its head is now vulnerable to the Master Sword as well as the Skull Hammer and Arrows. Even the Boomerang and the Grappling Hook are capable of damaging him. Trivia * Its trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl claims that its first incarnation was in The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past as the Helmasaur King. * Strangely, while he is wearing the mask his eyes are shown yellow; however, while fighting him without the mask they are shown as being red. This may be because the monster's mask has protective lenses over the eyes. * The Helmaroc King's head appears to be extremely vulnerable, as even minor weapons such as the Grappling Hook and the Boomerang, which normally could only stun enemies at most, could hurt him. Gallery File:3DHelmaroc.png|Helmaroc King File:Helmroc King Stain Glass.jpg|Official Artwork of the battle Category:Kings Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker bosses Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker characters